Canzone per te
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Cuando alguien es tu inspiración, cuando le amas, debes decírselo. Cuando aprecias a alguien, lo echas de menos, tú debes ir a buscarlo, antes de que te des cuenta que ya es demasiado tarde.
_**¡Ciao!**_

 **Este One-Shot participa en el Reto Trimestral Parejas Disparejas del foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tú?"**

Espero que lo disfruten~

* * *

Cuando era un niño, era tímido. Aún lo soy un poco, pero no demasiado.

No tenía muchos amigos, solamente una chica que tampoco tenía demasiados amigos. Ella no hablaba con nadie más que con sus hermanos y conmigo, era muy tímida, hasta a mí me lo parecía. Fuimos compañeros desde siempre, desde jardín de infantes, pero dese el primer año de la primaria nosotros estuvimos en clases separadas.

Siempre estaba sola, usualmente en el salón de música tocando el violonchelo. Era muy talentosa, y sólo tocaba para mí y para su familia; si alguien más se acercaba, ella inmediatamente paraba y dejaba todo. Sufría un horrible pánico escénico a pesar de tocar bellísimo. Me fascinaba oírla.

Creamos una pequeña rutina, donde siempre al final de las clases nos encontrábamos ene se mismo salón: 3 en punto de la tarde. Ella comenzaba a tocar cuando yo estaba ahí, y yo le llevaba de mis panqueques.

Pasábamos así todas las tardes, hasta las 6 pm que era la hora en la que todos se iban, y por consecuente nosotros también debíamos salir. A esa hora la academia estaba completamente sola, salvo por el personal educativo y obrero; las calles también estaban desoladas, y la parada del bus sólo nos alojaba a nosotros.

Fueron por cosas "pequeñas" que lo noté.

No comer con nadie.

No hablar con nadie.

Esperar hasta ser la última en salir.

No rodearse de gente.

Su actitud ante situaciones que suponían hablar con gente que desconocía, o antes un grupo grande de personas.

Chiara Vargas, mi mejor amiga de la infancia, sufría de Ansiedad Social. Y creo que ella jamás pudo superarla.

Sin embargo, en una ocasión, recuerdo que tomó coraje de donde no lo tenía para hacer una presentación en la semana aniversario de la escuela. El Director German Beilschmidt oyó un día por casualidad su música, y quedó encantado.

Cuando le pidió que por favor tocara en la apertura de la semana aniversario del instituto, ella casi se desmaya. No quería hacerlo. Estaba aterrada. La sola idea de tocar frente a todos le resultaba horrorosa.

Faltaban, entonces, unos tres días para que comenzara la semana aniversario (viernes, sábado y domingo).

El viernes por l tarde, mientras la escuchaba tocar, le dije de la nada las siguientes palabras:

-¿Por qué no tocas en el Lunes en la mañana?

Aún recuerdo aquel chirriante sonido que hicieron las cuerdas del instrumento al romperse. Chiara tenía los labios blanquecinos y una expresión horrorizada en su rostro; me sentí culpable.

-Las he roto…- murmuró con pesar, observando con tristeza las cuerdas. Ella trataba de hacer oídos sordos a lo que le acababa de preguntar

-Le diré a mi padre que te lo repare, ¿quieres que vayamos juntos a mi casa? Así se lo llevas- Sugerí, puesto que no quería volver a sacar el tema

Tragó en seco, como si de nuevo hubiera sugerido algo malo, y me apresuré a aclararle.

-Mi padre no está en casa del todo, se lo pasa en su tienda de instrumentos en la primera planta

Así fue como nosotros dos terminamos yendo a mi casa, un poco más temprano de lo habitual, por lo que nos encontramos a algunas personas en la parada y el bus.

Una vez allí, volví a sacar el tema. Ella reaccionó con la misma expresión de pánico, negándose rotundamente a la idea.; insistí, solamente un poco, y de manera sutil. Al final, ella sólo dijo que lo pensaría, luego la acompañé hasta la parada del bus.

Pasé todo el fin de semana sin saber de ella, hasta el Lunes por la mañana, cuando la encontré escondiéndose tras un pilar del escenario mientras sus hermanos ayudaban a montar todo para la apertura de la semana.

Le entregué su instrumento, y fue entonces cuando volví a sacar el tema.

-¿Tocarás?

-No puedo. Tengo miedo. ¿Y si lo hago mal? ¿Y si se ríen? ¿Y si rompo mis cuerdas de nuevo? Mathew, no puedo hacerlo- Con cada palabra que decía se mostraba más asustada, con la cara y los labios pálidos

Tomé aire, y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros firmemente, mirándola directamente a los ojos con seguridad. Entonces, a pesar de tener una voz suave y baja, traté de sonar lo más firme posible para ser convincente.

-Chiara Giulietta Benedetta Vargas Di Fiore

-N-No digas mi nombre completo

-¡Eres una estupenda violonchelista!- Dije en voz alta, casi gritando, pero fue suficiente para que todos los que estaban ahí voltearan a vernos- Me encanta mucho cómo tocas, y si el Director te pidió tocar aquí es por algo, ¿no crees?

-Mathew, detente…

-No, escúchame- Fruncí un poco el ceño- Sé que nadie se burlará de ti, porque tocas hermoso; si alguien se ríe es porque es un idiota que no sabe apreciar la belleza de la música; si rompes tus cuerda, tranquila- Sonreí para luego abrazarla con fuerza, pues se veía como si estuviera a punto de colapsar-, yo las volveré a reparar en el taller de mi padre

Ella sólo se aferró a mí en un abrazo, escondiéndose en él, como si quisiera pasar desapercibida. Entonces, me di cuenta de que todos los presentes en el patio principal nos estaban observando.

Me llevé a Chiara a escondidas tras el escenario, donde su hermana menor también la animaba. Todos sus hermanos la estaban animando a su propia manera; yo sólo la veía de lejos, como parecía algo más tranquila, pero podía ver claramente que sus manos temblaban cuando decidió tomar el violonchelo.

El telón lo subí yo mismo con ayuda de mi hermano Alfred, quien estaba ansioso por oír la música de la que tanto le hablaba, pues la italiana jamás accedió a tocar frente a él ni nadie más, y mucho menos me permitía grabarla.

El Director dio su presentación y su discurso de todos los años, y luego dijo algo totalmente nuevo para todos.

-Sé que algunos de ustedes están fastidiados de las misma aburridas cosas, inclusive yo. Pero me gustaría que los estudiantes que se "aburran" permanezcan desiertos- Gruñó enojado, con el entrecejo fruncido, y todos procedieron a despertar a los que se habían echado "una siestita"- Bien. Ahora, me gustaría que oyeran una pequeña presentación de una de sus compañeras de estudio; pido respeto, o recibirán una sanción, y que disfruten de su música

Cuando se retiró, ella apareció en el escenario.

En unos cuantos minutos su hermana la había peinado un poco, había arreglado algo de maquillaje sencillo en su rostro (cosa con la que el director no estuvo del todo de acuerdo), y se veía realmente bonita. Casi dejo caer el telón por mi asombro.

Ella me sonrió discretamente, muy nerviosa, y luego comenzó a tocar. Pude notar como mantenía cerrados sus ojos, como temblaban sus dedos sobre las cuerdas, como tarareaba para sí misma, quizás pensando que sólo nos tocaba a sus hermanos y a mí como siempre.

Sea en lo que sea que pensaba, tocó una melodía hermosa y nueva que no había oído hasta entonces.

Al final, todos permanecieron en silencio, y cuando Chiara abrió los ojos salió huyendo del escenario. Corrí para seguirla, quizás había sido demasiado para ella, y eso me preocupó mucho. Me sentí un mal amigo.

Cuando la encontré, estaba llorando en un rincón del patio trasero, en cuclillas, y su maquillaje se había corrido.

Le extendí una mano para ayudarla a pararse, pero se negó.

-¿Por qué huiste? Si tocaste hermoso…

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza, y me agaché a su altura. Tenía un paquete pequeño de toallas húmedas, así que con una sequé sus lágrimas y limpié su maquillaje corrido. Entonces paró de llorar, y me sonrió con timidez.

Me explicó que, por un momento, al ver tanta gente frente a ella, sintió pánico. Por eso había huido.

Sólo accedió a volver si iba con ella, así que eso hice, y cuando subimos al escenario no se hicieron esperar los aplausos y ovaciones. A ellos en serio les había gustado su música. Mientras ella estaba estática, sonriendo nerviosa y totalmente roja de la pena, me alejé poco a poco del escenario.

Verla así de feliz me encantaba, era una expresión muy similar a la que le vi la primera vez que le dije lo mucho que me gustaba su música, pero multiplicada por un millón.

Pasaron los años normalmente, sin novedades, Chiara estaba un poco menos encerrada en sí misma… de alguna manera, al menos ya no tenía tanto pánico escénico, de hablar frente a un grupo de personas.

Cuando nos graduamos ese año, fuimos a universidades diferentes.

Dejamos de vernos durante unos cuantos años, hasta que escuché que ella se había vuelto músico. Quise ir a verla, pero no había información de algún concierto, o de dónde se encontraba. La última fecha, era de hacía un año exactamente, en Italia.

Creí que probablemente seguiría allí, ya que ella siempre me había dicho lo mucho que extrañaba su casa, su país natal.

Fue como terminé aquí, visitando una casa que ahora estaba en abandono, y preguntando, terminé en un cementerio.

Uno de los hermanos menores de ella, Marcello, estaba colocando flores en una tumba. Cuando me vio, sonrió un poco, se acercó a mí, y me dijo que esperara un poco. Entonces me dio un sobre algo sucio, que al parecer estaba en un lugar escondida tras la lápida.

Es la misma nota que tengo ahora en mis manos.

Una bonita letra corrida que sé que es la suya, un ligero aroma dulce que se mezclaba con la tierra y la humedad.

No había mucho escrito en esa carta, pero sí algo que significaba mucho:

 _Siempre quise decirte que te dedico a ti todas y cada una de mis melodías, porque siempre fuiste la única persona a la quise de forma romántica. Lamento decirlo así, hasta ahora; lo siento. Ti amo, ti voglio bene._

 _Chiara._


End file.
